Dawn
by WildWolf7
Summary: It's summer. It's early morning. It's still hot. Morning sex. AU. F/F.


**Title:** Dawn  
 **Beta:** Kaoru  
 **Pairing:** Monika/The Player (F/F)  
 **Rating:** M for some sexual content  
 **Words:** 1,040  
 **Song Inspiration:** "An Idea" - IAMNOBODI  
 **Summary:** It's summer. It's early morning. It's still hot. AU.

 **A/N:** Yes I am still on hiatus. Consider this me trying to slowly dig my way out. I have some Lanille fics that I will finally be releasing after sitting on them for about two and a half years. If you like that pairing, consider sticking around. They need to be edited and beta'd, but I'll be posting those while this hiatus is going on. Enjoy!

* * *

Crusted eyes open slowly, taking in the subtle blue glow of early morning light. …At least you _think_ it's early. It takes a second before you decipher which way is up. You consider reaching for your phone on the nightstand, but think better of it as the body settled half on top of you shudders once.

"Mmm… baby…"

Monika mumbles in her sleep sometimes. She lies on top of you, one arm across your chest and over your shoulder, one leg nestled between both yours. Her coral brown hair's a mess; it's splayed out in a pool of tangles and furls across both of you. Monika shakes again and removes herself from you to curl into a ball. A nipple slips free from the side of her tanktop, and you hold back a smirk.

One eye cracks open to peer up at you. "Babyyyy… I'm cold."

You're close enough to see the goosebumps dotting her skin and the hairs on her arm standing on end. Not that you blame her; it's the middle of summer and the air's been on full blast since the night before. It also doesn't help that both of you are nearly naked — she discarded her underwear hours ago, and you're clinging on to a sports bra and boyshorts. Still, it's going to be over a hundred degrees today, and you're afraid the second you the turn the air off, you'll melt into a gigantic, rainbow puddle.

But… there's always compromise.

Monika fumbles around for the sheets — they're a mess to be honest — and she huffs and whines as she gives up. "Baaaabe… Turn the air off, please? I'm freezing…"

"Why don't I just warm you up myself," you say, rubbing Monika's arm.

"Mmm! I'm serious, boo bear…"

You chuckle, rolling over to lie half on top of _her_. "It's gonna be burning up if I do that. You sure?"

She gives you a childlike nod. God, she's so cute when she's sleepy. "Yeah. Just for a bit. Please?" she whispers, running her fingertips across your jaw.

You groan and give a fake pout. "Why me?"

She chuckles, though it sounds more like a lazy giggle. "Because… it's _your_ apartment, _your_ thermostat, and _your_ girl," she says, tapping your lips with her fingertip on every "your".

" _My_ girl, huh?" You absolutely cannot help the smirk that your lips form into.

"Mmhmm… _Your_ girl…" Her hand twitches and sinks back to the bed. She drifts off.

You shake your head and crawl out of bed. The thermostat is in the next room, and it takes you seconds to pad your way in there. You tap the screen, and the digital display shows. Now you realize it's barely six in the morning and the temperature has dipped to nearly 60 degrees. Yikes! No wonder Monika's so cold! You shut the air off and return to the room. Monika's curled in the same spot when you crawl into bed, body rising and falling with each breath.

You throw an arm around her, pull her closer, and kiss her forehead. "Air's off. If it gets too hot in here, you owe me."

Monika stirs, lips curling into a lazy smile. "Owe you how?"

"In lots of kisses. And I mean _lots_."

"But I gave you, like, _so_ many kisses last night~" she whispers, pulling you in to brush your lips with hers.

The contact jolts you, makes you shiver. You don't respond, just lie there and look back at her like you've been kissed for the first time again. You've always loved Monika's lips and what they do to you, how they make you _feel_.

You're sure she knows this, and she doesn't end it at your lips. Monika gets adventurous. She dips her head forward, planting kiss after kiss on your collarbone. You run your fingertips up her back, and her mouth opens wide to choke out a stifled moan.

"W-what if I just pay you back now?"

You scoff. "Then you'd be admitting you're purposely trying to make it hot in here. Right?"

"Ahaha~ Mmm…maybe…" her voice drags, fading into another round of kisses at your collar. She even licks you once, giggling at your flinch. "Why don't you just make me hot instead?"

"Didn't I already offer that?"

"Yeaaah, but… shhhush…"

Caught.

Monika's lips curl into a smile at your collar. You trail your fingers down her back, tracing a line against the curve of her ass. She shivers, breathing a sigh of hot breath against you. Your touch summons more goosebumps on her skin as you trek lower, detouring to her exposed navel and apex of her thighs.

She moans your name.

"Can I?" you ask.

She nods twice, sighing again in anticipation, as she snakes one arm over your neck, the other rolling up your abdomen. Her touch remains light, absentminded and unfocused, dancing over your skin with no rhyme or reason. She feathers over your navel, your ribs, your hipbone, slowing her touch as you finally dip your hand to rub her clit between your index and middle fingers.

You're able trace the edge of her ribs with your free hand, thumb ghosting right under the swell of her breast. You take your time with the fingers at her clit; every stroke and caress slow and practiced as you feel her toes curl against your shins.

Monika finds space to wrap her other arm around your neck to pull you closer. Her breath hastens. Ragged, uneven gasps wisp at your collar. She spreads just enough for you, _just enough_ , that you find your pace quickening as well. It's a quiet storm when she comes — sharp inhales marking a trail up your neck to your jawline. She squeezes you, _hard_ , loosening just seconds later to run trembling nails down the nape of your neck and your shoulder blades. A final satisfied and spent sigh erupts from her. Her orgasm washes through her one last time, shakes and trembles making the wetness between her thighs all the more evident.

"My girl, right?" you whisper.

"Your girl. Just Yours." She calls your name once more before her voice trails off into nothingness, hands going slack.

It's… hot again.


End file.
